Love By Both Uchihas
by ItachixNaruto
Summary: A few hurtful words from the Uchiha heir causes Naruto to fall into the hands of the Akatsuki.Making Naruto and Itachi to fall in love with each other.SasuNaruIta
1. Default Chapter

Naruto's POV

'WWhhy.....?' Naruto ran towards his apartment is ignoring all the glares sent at him by the villagers.

"Get him! He doesn't deserve to be in here! Kill him! Villagers could be seen throwing stones, vegetables, mud, dog shit, water balloons and whatever they could throw at him.

He had just finished his training and was too exhausted to retaliate the things being thrown at him. He was soaked with blood but the villagers continued throwing things at him.

When he finally reached his safe hiding place, he fished his keys out from the pocket and immediately unlocked the door. He stumbled into his apartment closing the door behind him.

He broke out into tears as he fell onto the cold floor. 'Why...why did they treat me like that? I did everything I could for them but they still treated me like this. I only want acknowledgement from them, why is it so hard to get it?

I tried to stand up and walked to the bathroom. I quickly took off my clothes and threw it in a corner while getting into the bath tub. I felt myself falling again as the hard surface of the bath tub came into contact with his body.

I winced, today is going to be a long day. I tried to get myself up again but I couldn't, instead, I felt a pair of strong arms encircled my waist. I blush. No one had ever hugged me that intimately before, not even Iruka sensei.

Only at that point I realized that I was only in my boxers right before him. I continued to blush even more when his hot breath touched my neck. I tried to take a look at the person but I didn't want to leave the person's chest.

It was so comforting, not to mention it keeps me warm since its now winter. I looked at the cloak he was wearing, it had a red clouds pattern all over it. The last time I saw it was Sasuke's aniki and his partner Kisame wearing it.

I thought about it for a moment. Nah, it can't be either Sasuke's aniki or Kisame. I felt the person's hand lifting my chin up, it was so beautiful and was pale.

I lifted my head up which was cause by the person's hand lifting up my chin and I saw...


	2. Uchiha Itachi

I lifted my head up which was cause by the person's hand lifting up my chin and I saw Uchiha Itachi!

I was shocked! I can't believe the one hugging me was him! He must be here for the stupid fox.

I immediately tried to wriggle out of his hold but failed since his hands had clutched me tightly.

The next thing I felt was that I am being lifted up into the air by the strong arms of Itachi. I saw him placing me down again to clean me free of the now dried blood with a cold wet towel.

I winced but he said he will soothe the pain later on. I blushed. What the hell is he thinking?

He then lifted me up again and started to head towards my bedroom. This has to be a sick joke!

I tried really hard to wriggle out of his hold but he tightened onto me more. Then I felt myself touching against the soft sheets of my bed which was bought by Iruka sensei on my last birthday.

He bought a king-size bed so that he could sleep with me when I am sad to comfort me and to keep me company.

He then did a Kage Bushin without me even noticing! The Kage Bushin then held me on my hands against my bed to prevent me from escaping while the real Itachi took off his cloak revealing an Uchiha shirt like Sasuke's except that it is dark blue and it has no collar.3Mmmph. Itachi." I bit on his lower lips gently. Then I began to feel all tired out from all the 'activities' we had done earlier.

I rest my head on my pillow while all the sweat on my forehead began to flow down to my lips which had just made contact with Itachi's lips.

He then laid himself on another pillow and rests himself beside me. I felt myself want to kiss him again and hug him but I slowly began to fell into a deep slumber...


	3. Heartbreak

I fluttered my eyes open as the glaring sunlight coming from my window. It took me a few seconds to be finally able to see the things around me.

I felt a little bit weird. I felt that I was uncomfortably warm. I sat up on my bed expecting Itachi to be sleeping right beside me, but he wasn't.

The bed is only occupied by me. ' Maybe I got unconscious as my butt hit on the bath tub then the pain made my brain lose control and then I blacked out then I sleepwalked into my bedroom! Yup! That must be it!'

* * *

I thought as I trudged myself wearily to the kitchen to prepare a cup of ramen. I took a cup ramen then I pour in some hot water for it to be cooked.

Then I took out a pair of chopsticks as I said "Itadakimasu!" I began to inhale all my ramen as I let out a burp before tying my forehead protector.

"Yoshi! I gonna beat Sasuke and make him beg for mercy on his knees as I pictured him begging me in my mind.

Hehe. I walked out of my apartment as I raced myself to the meeting spot of Team 7! Speaking of it, my mind wanders off to a certain raven-haired youth.

* * *

Yeah. Come to think about it, I realized that I love him after retrieving him from Orochimaru.

This was about a few weeks ago. I felt hurt. Sasuke kept distancing himself away from me or either throws insults at me.

I would be surprised if he is not mad at me. After all, I prevented him to going to that snake bastard and then I am more powerful than he is in his eyes.

Not to forget that Sasuke is jealous that I had his aniki's attention. I shrugged off my thoughts as I approached the bridge.

"Sasuke! Let's train!" I glomped Sasuke as I urged him to train with me first since no one else is currently here.

He didn't respond as he continued staring at the river ignoring me with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sasuke...." I continuously poke him in the sides pleading him to train with me. "Stop it you baka!"

I didn't rejoice or danced around when I finally annoyed him or being acknowledged by him instead I felt fear because Sasuke's Sharigan pierced through my soul.

I was terrified and I felt my legs give way as I collapsed onto the ground shivering in fear.

Sasuke crouched down, "Don't you dare mock me you deadlast. Don't think that you are stronger than me just because you win me in that fight you baka!"

(He meant that in the fight between both of them when he went to Orochimaru.)I felt hurt. Sasuke never ever did like me not to even mention love me.

'So that what he thinks of me huh? Guess nobody will ever like the nine-tails demon fox.' I could hear a poof as smoke began to fill the area.

When the smoke cleared, Kakashi sensei could be seen. "Sasuke! What are you doing! Deactivate your Sharigan this very minute!"

I could hear a loud growl emitting from him before his eyes changed from red to black ebony eyes again as he leaned on a tree as if nothing has happened before.

"Sakura is not here so we will have to work harder as a team. Do you all understand?" Kakashi said while taking occasional glances at Sasuke.

"Oh. And one of our missions requires us to find the fire feudal lord's wife's cat again except the fact that there will be two this time."

His eyebrows curving into a crescent moon. Naruto could see that Kakashi sensei is trying to lighten up the mode indirectly.

So he decided to act along. "What the hell! I think that the fat old lady is purposely trying to kill us with her damned cats!"

Naruto kept jumping up and down with his fists up into the air to show that he _is_ angry. Kakashi smirked to himself mentally, "Well then, lets go and buy so pig food for hokage sama's pet pig!"

They started to advance towards the pet shop with Naruto saying how scary 'obaa-chan' looks when she is angry and blah blah blah.....

* * *

A/N: Hi! As you all can see, I issued a challenge with my sister to find out whose story is better. If you want to vote for her, just send a review saying "Voting for aurora90". If you want to vote for me, send a review to me, "Voting for ItachixNaruto". If you all don't vote for me, I am going to be sad and be embarrassed by my stupid annoying sister. Her author name is aurora90, story name is "Forgive and let go". Thank you and please review. 


End file.
